sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
II Edycja Memoriału Peter'a George
II edycja Memoriału im. Peter'a George. Zachowały się spojlery z perspektywy Jimmiego Corny. Plan drugiej tury memoriału Petera George eliminacje: 31.10.2014 01.11.2014 02.11.2014 W Chinach w Pekinie 07.11.2014 08.11.2014 09.11.2014 Sycylia turniej 14.11.2014 15.11.2014 16.11.2014 Przy okazji otwarcia naszej gali Tomasz pora na trening. Jestem twoim menadżerem. Pora ograniczyć ruskie szlugi niestety. Niektórzy Zawodnicy: * Thomas John * Jushmitu * Nihujakashi * Kiki Nara (Yumeha) * Hieronim Rudkowski * Faraon Obecni na memoriale: * Jimmy Corna * Anastazy Kałowicz (staruszek w tłumie) * Honorata Srucz (staruszek w tłumie) 1. Eliminacje Spojler kurna 1 Dzisiaj odbyły się eliminacje do turnieju którego jestem organizatorem. Spoko, jeszcze będą. Jako że mój zawodnik (jestem menadżerem) Thomas John uczestniczy w nich teraz, nie będzie uczestniczył w następnych za tydzień. To było tak: Dzisiaj rano przyjechaliśmy limuzyną do Pekinu gdzie przez przypadek zrobiliśmy rozpierdol. Tak. W limuzynie tak naładowałem Thomasa energią że jak przypadkowo nasz szofer pomylił miejscówki to Thomas chciał wszystkich znokautować przed rozpoczęciem. Ok, moja wina. Nie ukrywam że było fajnie.. Też się dołączyłem... Potem szybko dojechaliśmy we właściwe miejsce gdzie byli prawdziwi rywale. Woleliśmy nie ryzykować i nie wszczynać bójek. (A przy okazji przypomnę że tym turnieju mimo wygranej rok temu i tak trzeba pójść na eliminacje... Dlatego to wszystko.) Na miejscu pojawiło się kilku kompletnych idiotów którzy grupowo napierdalali jednego z zawodników sumo. Jak spadł to już nie wstał a oni go kopali i był czerwony jak burak ale nic mu nie było bo schronił się pod grubą warstwą sadła. Nie żeby tacy mi przeszkadzali ale to było piękne. Zaraz okazało się też że ci kolesie też będą walczyć. Wszyscy na raz... Regulamin napisany po pijaku w barze z Chuckiem Norrisem tego nie zabraniał... Jako że za dużo piszę zbędnych rzeczy, przejdę od razu do walk. Będę opisywał tyko te z Thomasem bo więcej mi się nie chce. Tak jakoś się stało że Thomas wylosował tą grupę idiotów od prania sumo... Ale to było banalne (Mamy taktykę leszcze! :P ) Na początku wszyscy a było ich sześciu biegli w stronę Thomasa. To Thomas biegł i ich stronę :P I jak kule w kręgle jeb. Ale wstali... John wziął jednego i wyrzucił go poza matę a ja go tam jeszcze skopałem. (aa bo ja nie wspomniałem że mieli tylko przewagę liczebną... Bo w walce byli do dupy...) Teraz postanowili atakować po kolei. Pierwszemu zasadzono kopa... Poleciał. Drugi polizał kolana i poleciał. Trzeci jeszcze jak biegł dostał paralizatorem ode mnie zza maty i się sturlał. Czwarty podbiegł i próbował się być ale nie zdołał... wyleciał. Ostatni sam zszedł. Thomas nieogarnięty tylko porozglądał się i spytał "gdzie oni się podziali" ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Następny przeciwnik naszego zawodnika to nic ciekawego... Yopa czy jako chuj? Jakiś karate kit shit man skośnooki lotnik, latawiec, skoczek. Jak to w Polsce mówią podobno (nie byłem tam jeszcze ale język znam zajebiście, nie wiem skąd) "leć Adaś leć!". A to dlatego że latał wokół Johna jak pojeb i to dosłownie. Skakał konkretnie. Dla sprostowania dodam że te też jakieś chuchro... tyle że skoczne i umięśnione. Ale z walki pamiętam tyle że za którymś razem aj znowu skoczył to Thomas dodał mu turbo jeszcze i skoczył za daleko... Ostatnia walka z Ser Thomaso w roli głównej dzisiaj była niebezpieczna. A dokładnie przyszedł Samuraj z kataną. (no dobra... zapomniałem o tym napisać w regulaminie... A o broni palnej jest...). Na szczęście po raz drugi przydał się dzisiaj paralizator który wziąłem dla jaj. Nie do pomyślenia że to była decyzja prawdopodobnie ratująca życie. (można się jeszcze poddać ale to nie wchodziło w grę...) Więc jak rozpoczęła się walka, Thomas bez zastanowienia wycelował paralizatorem w operatora taniej katany z sieci tutejszych hipermarketów. Niestety dowiedzieliśmy się o jej pochodzeniu dopiero po walce. Ale zagrożenie było prawdziwe. Potem pojechaliśmy do hotelu i do teraz siedzimy, pijemy i gramy w ciekawe gry z tutejszymi pracownicami okolicznego burdelu. A ja skończyłem pisać spojler wreszcie bo się właśnie dzieje! Oj się dzieje! 2. Eliminacje Spojler 2 Postaram się krótko i na temat. Wczoraj był drugi dzień eliminacji w Pekinie. Obył się bez większych przeciwników. Jeden cwel od sumo wspiął się na pół metrową matę, dostał zadyszki a jak się zaczęło to on jeszcze nie odpoczął i tak się stało że.... Spadł i zemdlał a żeby wygrać walkę musiał się poddać albo musiał być znokautowany albo za matę musiał wylecieć...I nie mogłem nic zrobić... Byłem bezsilny. Thomas musiał zrzucić z maty 500 kilo żywej masy. Łopata nie pomogła... Połamała się przy pierwszej próbie wbicia się w zwały. Nie szło tego ścierwa usunąć. W końcu technika zapalniczki dała radę. Thomas podgotował kawałek sadła i się zaraz obudził. Teraz wyrzucenie do to była kwestia 20 minut. Groźnie zrobiło się jak przyszedł jakiś alkaida man i groził że jak mu nie damy 10 milionów to puści wszystko z dymem. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać żeby samemu nakopać mu do dupy. Wyjebałem go za wszarz a jak na szczęście zamknąłem to było Bum. Zapalnik mu się spierdolił wcześniej. Najlepsze dopiero się zaczęło. Thomas wylosował Triple H który jak usłyszał z kim ma walczyć to mocno się zastanowił zanim wszedł. Ale Gdy ja się o tym dowiedziałem to zaraz dałem Thomasowi łom. A co było dalej Thomas? Pamiętasz? 3. Eliminacje Spojler 3 memoriału Petera George Pierwsza dzisiejsza walka była wielką stratą... Stratą dla mnie... Albowiem przyszedł zawodnik po już 8 innych walkach i teraz kolej na Thomasa. Kurde! Ja mogłem walczyć! Przeciwnikiem był zamożny szejk Miliarder któremu zamarzyło się wygrać w światowych zawodach walki. Gdy już zaczęła się walka, Szejk imieniem Abbanisso sięgną do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej złotej marynarki za 1 000 000 dolarów i wyjął... 1 000 000 dolarów. Spytał Thomasa czy aby nie chce przegrać walki. Aż łza mi się w oku zawinęła. Thomas odpowiedział że nie. Ten za to że nie będzie się pierdolił i wyjął od razu 15 000 000 dolarów. Ochroniarze wokół wyjęli broń bo widownia zaczęła być niebezpieczna. Nie czekając na odpowiedź Thomasa, odpowiedziałem że tak i spierdalamy na Karaiby gdzie będą dziwki i koks i luksusowy jacht i dziwki i koks i alkohol i koks i dziwki i plaża i dziwki i.... dziwki. Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu Thomas się nie zgodził. Chociaż w głębi serca wierzę że chciał wydobyć więcej i się poddać. Tak się jednak nie stało. Szejk wezwał jednego mięśniaka z ochrony i kazał walczyć. Jednak okazało się że mięśniak jechał na sterydach i szybko wyleciał za matę. Szejk uciekł i zabrał ze sobą pieniążki :'( . Przy drugiej walce przyszedł jakiś sztywniak który chyba był fanem Terminatora. Teraz wiem dlaczego jak wchodził to był taki blaszany dźwięk. Nafaszerował się metalem i ważył z 2 tony. Po rozpoczęciu nie było innego wyjścia jak tylko unikać ciosów. Każde zadane przez Thomasa nie miały znaczenia. Trzeba było coś wymyślić. Odruchowo się obejrzałem a koło mnie jakiś duktorek w okularach z padem stoi i mówi coś - Będzie jak w terminatorze! - Jednak zanim rozpierdoliłem mu Joya na mordzie, zdążył włączyć autopilota... Arni by to potępił. Thomas nadal miał problem. Ale zawsze pomocny elektronapierdalacz... znaczy paralizator przydał się i dziś i zrobił spięcie. i bla bla bla. Tak było.... Trzeci chuj który przyszedł na zawody osrał się i się poddał od razu gdy zobaczył, że ma walczyć z Thomasem Johnem, Jego autorytetem z telewizji. Nie obeszło się bez autografu. I na tym skończyły się eliminacje w Pekinie. 4. Eliminacje Spojler 4 Na Sycylii dzień pierwszy (Wczoraj...). Wiadomo że jako organizator muszę być na turnieju. Thomasa nie było... On swoje eliminacje przeszedł. Teraz zapija mordę w plenerze i śpiewa "zapijamy mordy w plenerze" People Of Doom. Jak można zauważyć, zasady są trochę inne jak w tamtym roku. Tamte były spieprzone. Nie było Thomasa to było nudno. Walki były nudne. Raz na macie zmierzyły się dwie sycylijskie mafie które się wyrżnęły. (Nie ma policji na turniejach...). Za to w turnieju uczestniczyła moja piękność którą przezywają Kiki Nara (Tak naprawdę nazywa się inaczej...). Ale miała pecha. Sprzedałem walkę za 3 miliony i przegrała. To jej jednak jeszcze nie dyskwalifikowało ale wkurwiła się na mnie. 5. Eliminacje Spojler kurwa 5 Sycylia. Nudy, nudy, nudy. Chociaż... Kiki nadrabiała. Tzn. kilka razy musiałem interweniować bo się na nią zawodnicy podejrzanie patrzyli no ale... paralizator zawsze w potrzebie. A ona się na mnie wkurwiała za każdym razem. Przyszedł na turniej też niejaki Rudkowski z Poznania ale został rozgromiony przez Kiki. Ale wyłonili się też dzisiaj godni przeciwnicy na finał. Nie będę zdradzał szczegółów ale powiem, Thomas szykuj się, pora na trening. To co było dzisiaj ciekawsze to to że Thomas z ekipą pod koniec przyjechali i na zakończenie dnia zagraliśmy krótki koncert. A okazało się że kilku ludzi spośród tłumu nas zna jako zespół. :D 6. Eliminacje Spojler 6 z Niedzieli Sycylia. Jakiś tępy chuj pokonał Kiki zanim zdążyłem sprzedać walkę za grube miliony. Jako że wchodzi w turniej, Thomas, zrównaj go z ziemią. To był jakiś Mnich czy chuj... Chon delate... Mnich ale pochodzenia chujowego... Taki staruch z łysiną którego nie ruszy nawet miss Października. Kilka ruchów i po walce... Moje miliony.... Za to sprzedałem wcześniejszą walkę za co Kiki się znowu wkurwiła ale jak przez przypadek ją wygrała a ja już kupiłem nowy jacht to był problem... Na szczęści mnie nie znaleźli. Teraz mamy willę i jacht i wszystko w dupie. Już z Kiki zaplanowałem rejs dookoła Sycylii na niedługo. Tylko ona i ja... ... :D Przegrana ją wykluczyła z turnieju ale jak zobaczyła ten jacht to nic nie musiałem mówić... Spośród tłumów wyróżniło się jeszcze kilku idiotów którzy mogą być na turnieju. W sumie na ćwierć finałach ma być ich 8. Zresztą zobaczysz ich za tydzień. 7. Ćwierćfinał Spojler motherfucker! Ćwierćfinały wczorajsze. Tu na otwarciu naszej gali w drugiej edycji memoriału legendy, Petera George, Thomas napierdalał się z niejakim X. Tak... X. To taka ksywka... Beznadziejna co? Też tak myślę. Ale miał na imię Sylvester.... Taki napakowany chujek... Goryl... Zaczyna się walka. Thomas biegnie na... X.... i zaczyna napierdalać. Tak napierdala chwilę i napierdala... A ten chuj się patrzy... Podejrzane... Nie mogłem tego oglądać... Przyjebałem mu łomem zza maty. Zanim się obejrzał, mnie już tam nie było a Thomas wykonał skok i wspiął się tam do niego na górę i zaczął tłuc go po głowie. Jednak to nic nie dawało. Podrzuciłem Thomasowi łom i zaczął go tłuc po łbie łomem ale mimo krwi temu jebanemu skurwielowi nic nie było... No ja pierdolę... toż to ćwierćfinał dopiero! Przy okazji dodam że paralizator spowodował zaciśnięcie się szczęk, dum i dziwne odgłosy ale on nadal stał. X okazał się sporym przeciwnikiem. Jednak ja, znakomity (chyba) menadżer miałem jeszcze kilka asów w rękawie..... Ale one nawet nie doleciały do X. Zacząłem panikować. Thomas za to dobrze się bawił bo mógł ponapierdalać chuja łomem po ryju. Ja za to wiedziałem że to nie potrwa długo... Już miałem utratę pieniędzy przed oczami. Ale... grzebiąc po kieszeni znalazłem... strzykawkę z... botoksem. Serio nie wiem skąd to mam. Rzuciłem to do Thomasa, on niepozornie wstrzyknął X w ryło zawartość i zaczęło się bieganie. Ale jak chuj mało co widział to wyleciał za matę i wypierdolił się na niewinnego sędziego który popijał herbatkę bo nie miał nic do roboty. Thomas wygrał. A ja nie mówiłem że Turniej nie jest nagrywany. Na turnieju dzieją się zbyt złe rzeczy żeby to nagrywać. 8. Półfinał Spojler wczorajszy Coś w finałach dużo osób z Europy jest... B.J Blaskoshit to chyba Anglik akurat... Ok. Posturą się jakoś nie wyróżnia ale za to potrafi się bić. W pierwszej minucie zadał około 285 ciosów Thomasowi... Jushmitu też jest szybki jak to Japończyk który lubuje się w sztukach walki. Ale o nim następnym razem. Tutaj szybkość odbijała się na jakości więc dla Thomasa nie było to zabójcze. I do tego się jeszcze zmęczył. Jushmitu nie m tych wszystkich wad i jeszcze wytrzaskał na Mieszku 332 ciosy w pierwszej minucie... Ale o nim nie dzisiaj. :D Ale w końcu byle Anglik nie dorówna Japończykowi pod tym względem... Ale o tym nie dzisiaj. Blaskoshit napierdalał aż z "rym cym cym, z dupy dym" był. Nie powstrzymałem się i puściłem tą piosenkę zespołu "People Of Doom" w czasie walki. To przeciwnika trochę zdezorientowało i dostał w międzyczasie kilka razy po ryju od Thomasa. Ale zaraz! Przerwało w połowie i puściło się "Egypt (The Chains Are On)" - Dio, i wyszedł ten chuj zawinięty w bandaże który uczestniczył w turnieju w tamtym roku. Ja nie wiem ile ten utwór dio ma wspólnego z Egiptem i czy w ogóle ma... Ale Gość lubi dobrą muzę przynajmniej. Przyszedł na matę i wypierdolił B.J 'a poza nią. Kurwa Thomas wygrał! Ale miał inny problem... Musiał zmierzyć się z tym którego obawialiśmy się rok temu. A więc w skrócie walka wyglądała tak: ten który zwie się Faraonem przyjmował ciosy i nic sobie z nich nie robił ale jak przyjebał to można było odlecieć. Tak to było przez 3 minuty. Thomas który wkurwiał się że nie nie może go powalić postanowił wypalić szluga. Jednego z tych ruskich. Na szczęście "Faraon" szedł bardzo wolno więc można było jarać aż do zachorowania na raka. Oczywiście jak to zazwyczaj jest... "przypadkiem" wpadliśmy na pomysł żeby użyć szluga przeciwko tępemu chujowi i tak się stało. Unikając ciosów Thomas szlugiem wzniecił pożar na tym starym łatwopalnym materiale którym był owinięty przeciwnik. Ale niestety zanim zaczął się ostro fajczyć i uciekł zapierdolił Thomasowi boleśnie w nogę i coś się w niej spieprzyło. Chujek wybiegł i rzucił się do wody. Jednak o dziwo jak tam dobiegliśmy, jego już tam nie było... 9. Finał Finał kurwa pierdolonego memoriału z niedzieli (Finał odbywa się zna ringu nie na macie) Może memoriał nie jest pierdolony bo w chuj szmalu mamy z niego ale tak mi się napisało. Za to pierdolonym przeciwnikiem był Jushmitu, Japończyk który wyciąga 150 celnych jebnięć w na minutę, mimo że przeciwnik się broni jak może. Ok. Walka się rozpoczęła. Jushmitu zaczyna napierdalać tak szybko że nikt nie zauważył kiedy zaczął. Jego ciosy nie dość że były szybkie to jeszcze mocne. To jest chyba olejne wcielenie Bruce'a Lee... Na szczęście Thomas się spiął i minimalizuje ból. Zaraz też odpowiedział prawym sierpowym w ryło. Jushmitu na chwilę zaćmiło ale zaraz znowu zaczynał napierdalać. Ze swojej strony dodam że moje pole do pomagania jest bardzo ograniczone z powodu kamer które śledziły walkę i ogólne skupienie wielu przed telewizorami. Thomas odpycha przeciwnika, wchodzi na narożnik i ścina go na podłoże. Jednak On szybko wstaje i znowu... Żeby nie było. Walka trwa już 10 minut a ciągle jest wymiana pięści i uników. Nie ma czasu wykonać żadnego chwytu. Jak Thomas zajebał mu z glana to go bolało ale zaraz się pozbierał. on za to boso gówno mógł w tym kierunku, choć dużo wymachiwał nogami. Poza ringiem doszło do zamieszania. (o tym dowiedziałem się potem jak mi powiedziano i nie wiem wszystkiego, byłem zbyt zajęty walką) Tzn. w pierwszym rzędzie pijany staruszek i starsza pani zaczęli się wyklinać. Podobna uczestniczyło w tym więcej osób. Ale o co chodzi... Zaczęli się tłuc butelkami (Podobno po tanim winie). Sęk w tym że dużo szkła się porozsypywało po okolicy i trochę też wleciało na ring. I gdy Thomas już był na rezerwie,Jushmitu poranił sobie stopy. Spowolniło go to ostro ale nie zatrzymało. Wreszcie był czas na to w czym Thomas czuje się najlepiej... Zaraz thomas wykonał śmiertelny dla przeciwnika Scorpion Deathdrop. Po tym Jushmitu nie miał już siły. Kurwa! Thomas wygrał! Kasa! Szmal! Ale tych co stłukli butelkę już nie było a z kieszeni mi zniknął portfel to się wkurwiłem. Co zrobimy z nagrodą??? Kategoria:Peter George Kategoria:Jimmy Corna Kategoria:Thomas John Kategoria:Memoriał Kategoria:Obijanie Mordy